


ТЕМНАЯ СТОРОНА НАУКИ или Трагедия Дарта Плэгиуса

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Biotechnology, Drama, Gen, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда двое их, учитель и ученик. Научный руководитель и его талантливый докторант. Будущие Дарт Плэгиус и Дарт Сидиус, только-только открывшие в себе Силу. Они еще не знают, какие последствия это открытие принесет Галактике - и им самим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ТЕМНАЯ СТОРОНА НАУКИ или Трагедия Дарта Плэгиуса

_“It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.”  
Revenge of the Sith, Episode III, Star Wars_

**1.**  
В то время я был юн и наивен. Или наивен и юн. Неважно. 

Двадцать два года — отличный возраст, чтобы заняться диссертацией. Послать резюме в один из лучших институтов космических биотехнологий. И надеяться, что тебя возьмет в свою исследовательскую группу Зип Коо-он. Или Цаав Джаххо. Или Дур- Дар Дран-Дрын.

Я выслал резюме по всем трем адресам. 

Разумеется, мой список из восьми публикаций в средненьких журналах типа «Вестник кореллианской генной инженерии» никого из светил биотехнологической науки не впечатлил.

Но через месяц, когда я уже почти распрощался с мечтой работать в Институте, мне ответил Моровски. А все потому, что Зип Коо-он хотел стереть файл с моим резюме, но тут ему кто-то позвонил, и Зип Коо-он по ошибке переслал файл коллеге. То есть Моровски.

Случайно.  
Это потом я услышал — позднее и от другого человека — что случайностей не бывает. 

Не бывает. Теперь я это точно знаю.

Я стоял перед дверьми его кабинета и думал, как бы произвести на моего будущего руководителя хорошее впечатление. Исследовательская группа оказалась небольшой — шестеро докторантов, техник и лаборантка, а сам Моровски еще не являлся тем, кем он станет через несколько лет нашей совместной работы.

Дверная панель отъехала в сторону, и настречу мне выскочил бодрый, деловитый и немножко лохматый черноволосый парень. Ну, парень — это сильно сказано, Моровски тогда уже тридцать пять стукнуло. Просто другие к сорока отращивают пузо, да и вообще стараются отсиживаться за столом с датападами и деками, а чтобы с таким шефом посоветоваться на тему работы, приходится записываться на прием заранее. 

Моровски был другим. Я сразу представил, как этот энергичный и заводной парень бегает по лаборатории и запросто общается со студентами и докторантами. 

— Привет, — сказал Моровски. — Так это ты Пауль Каваль? 

— К резюме прилагалась холография, — буркнул я. — А ударение в фамилии ставится на первый слог.

— Р-разберемся, — ответил мне будущий шеф. И протянул руку — пожать.

Я забыл сказать главное: мне он сразу понравился.   
И это его типичное «р-разберемся» — тоже. И рукопожатие — как будто мы с ним старые приятели.

А через час он уже посвятил меня в дело. Или как мы тогда говорили — в проект. И я обрадовался, что на мое резюме не ответил ни Зип Коо¬ он, ни Цаав Джаххо, ни, этот, как его, Дур-Дар Дран-Дрын.

Проект наш финансировала Республика. Ну, в этом, конечно, не было ничего удивительного: Республика финансирует как минимум половину научных исследований. Понятно, что такие монстры, как Зип Коо-он, загребают по восемь- десять миллионов кредитов. А остальным государственные научные фонды отваливают по сто тысяч на группу, и крутись как хочешь, и думай, как будешь выплачивать зарплату сотрудникам и откуда выбить стипендии докторантам. 

Наш проект входил в число тех, которые курировал Орден. Орден присылал образцы, а мы должны были их обрабатывать, облучать, модифицировать, испытывать на них иммунные реакции различных микроорганизмов и вообще подвергать всяческого рода воздействиям. «Пыткам», как сказал Моровски.

Именно от него я впервые услышал о мидихлориановых препаратах. 

 

**2.**  
— Сколько?

— Смотри, у Пауля получилось тридцать семь на десять в минус седьмой, а у меня шесть на десять в минус четвертой. Разница в три порядка!

— Что за бред...

Конечно, бред. Вот ведь намерили. Параллельные эксперименты, а разница констант активности — на три порядка. И зависит только от того, кто проводит опыт.

Переделать, постановил Моровски. И добавил свое любимое: «р-разберемся!».  
Переделали.  
Теперь константы измеряла не Юки, а Тсайя. И у Тсайи тоже получилось шесть на десять в минус четвертой.   
Как у Юки.  
Не как у меня.

Проект надо было срочно сдавать, Моровски махнул рукой и мы вписали шесть на десять в минус четвертой. Сваяли статью, а самое главное — отчитались перед Орденом. 

Да, Орден по прежнему курировал наши проекты.  
И нам снова отвалили денег на исследования. 

Вот только я сдаваться не собирался. Я знал, что все сделал правильно: и препараты правильно приготовил, и правильно измерил поглощение в гамма-диапазоне. Притом, за пару лет работы в группе Моровски я написал пять статеек в престижный «Журнал Корускантского биотехнологического общества» и выиграл приз на конкурсе молодых ученых планеты То-Каам. 

А Юки и Тсайя — они, конечно, хорошие девчонки, но...

Я не мог допустить, чтобы меня, лучшего студента Моровски, вот так ткнули носом в собственный провал.

Я сидел в лаборатории днями и ночами. Готовил препараты, хроматографировал, выделял и разделял, измерял спектры. И мерил эту проклятую константу активности.

Тридцать шесть на десять в минус седьмой.  
Тридцать пять на десять в минус седьмой.  
Тридцать восемь на десять в минус седьмой.

Я чуть не плакал. 

Одно и тоже. Тридцать шесть или тридцать семь — это погрешность эксперимента.

Разница с данными Юки и Тсайи — на три порядка.  
То есть препараты, с которыми работал я, намного дольше выживали при облучении гамма-лучами. Препараты Юки и Тсайи умирали намного быстрее. 

Так не бывает.

Однажды, в три часа ночи, когда я после очередного неудачного эксперимента собирался устраивать пышные похороны своей научной карьере, в лабораторию зашел Моровски.

Я с ним даже не поздоровался. А он ухмыльнулся, одел халат и пошел готовить препараты. Сам. 

Мне было все равно, и я завалился спать прямо в лаборатории. Просто подкатил себе второе кресло, положил туда ноги и уснул.

В восемь утра Моровски растолкал меня.

— Тридцать девять на десять в минус седьмой, — сказал он.

— Ч-чего?

— Тридцать девять. На десять. В минус седьмой, — проговорил Моровски. — Теперь понял?

— Нет, — ответил я.

— Я тоже, — сказал Моровски. — Р-разберемся!

Потом мы с ним пили кофе. Через час лаборатория начала заполняться докторантами и студентами — наша группа выросла раза в два. 

А мы сидели в его кабинете и пили кофе.   
Кружку за кружкой.

— Давай так, Пауль, — сказал Моровски. — В восемь, как порядочные люди, уходим домой. Возвращаемся в два. Готовим препараты — и меряем снова. Идет?

— Идет, — сказал я.

В окно кабинета заглянуло солнце, и я решил, что хоронить свою драгоценную научную карьеру я буду только вместе с Моровски.

Так продолжалось недели с две. Днем я занимался не очень интересным побочным проектом, а ночью мы с Моровски носились по лаборатории с препаратами.

Моровски втихаря подсунул методику еще трем студентам с практики, и результаты оказались ожидаемыми: шесть на десять в минус четвертой. Как у Юки и Тсайя.

Об «эффекте Моровски и Каваля» мы, разумеется, ничего никому не рассказывали.

— Ну их нафиг, эти ваши мидихлории, — сказал Моровски через месяц. Бросил препараты на столе и ушел из лаборатории. 

Убирать на столе мне было лень. Пусть лежат, киснут, подумал я. И тоже пошел домой. Купил в супермаркете литрак лума, баночку сушеных бакурских орехов и парочку набуанских шуур. Они очень дорогие, эти шууры, и к луму вообще не очень. Зато вкусные. 

Я включил холовизор, чего не делал уже целый год, съел шууры, выпил весь лум и заел его орехами.

А на следующий день к нам прилетел гость с Корусканта.

Я до этого никогда не видел джедаев. Ну, не везло мне на них. Или везло. Это как посмотреть.

Джедай был весь такой коричневый, серьезный и по-детски любознательный.  
И еще он был дурак, подумал я. Он ничего не понимал в биотехнологии и генной инженерии. Да что там, он и в простейшей химии с биологией путался, а «дезоксирибонуклеиновая кислота» выговорил только со второй попытки. 

Так что мы его провели по лабораториям. Показали все. Здесь вот у нас гамма облучатель, здесь флуоресцентный спектрометр, здесь ДНК-репликатор, а здесь просто растворы в колбах парятся, а тут... тут те самые препараты, которые я вчера забыл убрать со стола. Но про это я джедаю не сказал. Хотя препараты его заинтересовали. Он с таким любопытством разглядывал пробирки, подносил их к глазам и рассматривал на свет, что мне пришла в голову дебильная идея.

— Хотите, — строго спросил я, — сами поучаствовать в настоящем научном эксперименте?

Радости нашего столичного ревизора не было предела. Целых полдня мы с ним бегали по лаборатории. Он даже не подозревал, что исследует препараты, присланные Орденом.

А когда он улетел, я зашел к Моровски. 

— Тридцать один на десять в минус седьмой, — сказал я. — Джедай сейчас намерил.

Чем мне нравился Моровски — так это его исключительной способностью никогда не переспрашивать. Он мгновенно догадался, о чем речь, и вскочил с кресла.

— Кажется, я понял, — сказал он.

 

**3.**  
Я не знаю, как Моровски нашел ту книгу. 

Правда, после того, как он соорудил приборчик для измерения концентрации мидихлориановых органелл в крови, а потом втихаря перемерил кровь всех наших студентов и докторантов и сделал соответствующие выводы, я многому перестал удивляться.

А когда Моровски продемонстрировал мне на практике, что эксперименты с клеточными частичками можно перенести на микроорганизмы, а потом и на лабораторных мышей, я потерял способность удивляться вообще.

И теперь вот книга. Моровски вернулся с конференции в два часа ночи, а в три заглянул в лабораторию. В руках у него блестел холокристалл.

— Их всегда двое, — заорал он с порога. — Учитель и ученик.

— Кто?

— Учитель и ученик! Дарт Плэгиус — правда, классно звучит?

— Дарп... что?

— Ну, Моровски — это же от слова «мор», «чума». А на одном из старых языков Галактики «чума» звучит как «plague». Плэгиус, понимаешь?

Я все равно ничего не понял. С этими нашими подпольными экспериментами я уже и день от ночи-то давным давно перестал отличать, а филологией и этимологией вообще никогда не увлекался. К тому же, на носу висела защита докторской.

Моровски пошел варить кофе, а потом вернулся в лабораторию и все объяснил. Кристалл, как оказалось, он спер не где-нибудь, а в Корускантском архиве. Архив находился рядом с тем университетом, где проходила галактическая конференция по генной инженерии, и мой научный руководитель посетил его с одной единственной благородной целью: поставить эксперимент и испытать ближнее воздействие силового поля мидихлориановых органелл одного человека на силовое поле мидихлориановых органелл другого человека. 

Другим человеком оказался несчастный икточи-библиотекарь, которому Моровски внушил отдать заинтересовавший его кристалл. И у которого стоимость потерянного древнего кристалла наверняка вычтут из его небольшой библиотекарской зарплаты. 

О чем я и сообщил Моровски.

— Да, некрасиво получилось, — согласился он. — И хорошо бы, чтобы теперь нами не заинтересовались в Ордене. 

При этих словах меня как будто дернуло током.

— Это почему?

— Ну, мы же теперь как тот второй орден. Которые тысячу лет назад вымерли... Как их, ситы...

— Лучше ситхи, — сказал я. — Красивее звучит. А то какое-то «сито» получается. Я в историчеcком музее такой древний инструмент видел. 

— Музыкальный?

— Нет, хозяйственный. «Сито». Еще есть «решето». 

— Ну спасибо, — фыркнул Моровски. — Орден великого темного решета.

Мы рассмеялись, а Моровски дал мне новое задание: придумать себе «ситхское имя». С десяток предложенных мною вариантов он отверг сразу.

— Дарт Сайентус, — говорил я, желая увековечить в имени свою любовь к науке.

— Тупо.

— Дарт Бриллиантус, — предлагал я, намекая на свой недюжинный ум.

— Вычурно. Нет у тебя фантазии! Может, тебе назваться «Дарт Пофигистус»?

— Ты б сам так...

— Да ладно. Дарт Пофигистус — это наш директор. Ты слышал, его тут на симпозиум кореллианцы пригласили. Пленарный доклад читать! А он их послал...

— Ну и дурак. Дарт Инсидиус?

— Дарт Инсидиус, — Моровски задумался. — Интересно.

— «Инсидиус» значит «хитрый», — пояснил я. — Моя фамилия значит тоже самое, только на другом языке.

— Гениально, — сказал Моровски. — Нет, правда, шикарно звучит. Дарт Сидиус!

На этом и порешили. Дарт Плэгиус и Дарт Сидиус. Учитель и ученик.

Сразу после моей защиты мы продолжили эксперименты. И над мидихлориановыми препаратами, и над микробами, и над лабораторными мышами. 

А Моровски решил еще раз попробовать «ближнее воздействие силового поля мидихлориановых органелл одного человека на силовое поле мидихлориановых органелл другого человека». Вот только ни секретарь ученого совета, ни наша новая очень симпатичная лаборантка, ни официантка из институтского кафе на попытку внушения никак не отреагировали. Я даже засомневался, что в Корускантском архиве у Моровски вообще что-то получилось. 

Но тут к нам нагрянула комиссия из столицы — выяснять, соответствует ли уровень Института категориям «престижный» и «высокофинансируемый». Моровски уже тогда был на хорошем счету, и я помню, как сам директор Института однажды просидел целый вечер в его кабинете. Жаловался и паниковал. По его словам, глава комиссии был по образованию учитель физкультуры, а по призванию — правозащитник. Так что после недавней проверки в знаменитом Кореллианском университете закрыли пару факультетов с формулировкой «сотрудники недостаточно воплощают в жизнь демократические ценности Республики». Правда, говорят, что на факультете биотехнологии Кореллианского университета какой-то студент выделил ген, ответственный за развитие рогов на голове забраков, и пересадил его обычной кошке. Не знаю, как кошка, а забраки очень обиделись, когда по коридорам стали разгуливать рогатые котята, и пожаловались в высшие инстанции.

В общем, Моровски нашего директора успокоил. Пообещал, что сам займется комиссией. 

И занялся. 

То есть, еще раз испытал «ближнее воздействие силового поля мидихлориановых органелл одного человека на силовое поле мидихлориановых органелл другого человека».

Правозащитник на внушение реагировал отлично, и в отчете написал, что «в каждой работе, проводимой сотрудниками Института, неизменно учитываются права живого существа и демократические ценности общества». С другой стороны, это было недалеко от истины, ведь рогатых котят мы не выращивали.

Финансирование Института после визита комиссии возросло в два раза.

А мы так никому ничего и не рассказали. 

Я ставил опыты — Моровски воздвигал теории.   
Отличные теории, надо сказать.

Он легко объяснил наш самый первый эксперимент, «эффект Моровски-Каваля- заезжего джедая». Объяснил воздействие силового поля наших мидихлориан на мидихлориановые препараты. Объяснил, как такое поле может влиять на материал, не содержащий мидихлориан. Кстати, когда я врубился в его теорию, у меня первый раз получилось мысленным приказом подвинуть пробирку на столе. 

Я просто понял, как оно работает, и все получилось.

Единственное, чего Моровски не смог внятно объяснить — это почему нас с ним в детстве не обнаружил никто из Ордена, а главное, как так вышло, что мы с ним встретились и оба участвуем в проекте, который курируют сами джедаи.

— Р-разберемся! Итак, джедаи не успевают проверять всех детей, — говорил мне Моровски. — А наш проект — кстати, на следующей неделе надо отослать новый отчет на Корускант, а Юки там что-то тормозит с флуоресцентными измерениями, может, ты разберешься? Так вот, наш проект не единственный. Орден курирует около сотни таких проектов. Ну, а то, что мы, два научных гения, вот так вот встретились... Ты знаешь, джедаи сказали бы: по воле Силы.

— По воле Силы, — повторил я за ним. — Тьфу, мистика какая-то.

— Хорошо. Сформулируем как сверхдальнее взаимодействие силовых полей мидихлориановых органелл?

— Вот это совсем другое дело, — согласился я.

 

**4.**  
— Так дело не пойдет, — сказал мне директор Института, которого мы с Моровски уже давно между собой называли Дарт Пофигистус. — Все после защиты едут пост-доками на стажировку. Кто на год, а кто и на два. А ты? Защитился и уже второй год у Моровски в лаборатории висишь младшим научным.

— Ну вишу, ну и что... — брякнул я.

— А то, — многозначительно добавил Дарт Пофигистус, — что ты нам показатели по Институту портишь. Вот посмотри за прошлый год отчет. 

Я нехотя взял в руки деку. 

— Видишь, что делают нормальные только что защитившиеся доктора? Работают в престижных институтах Галактики!

— Я думал, что в таком и работаю.

Это я сказал зря. Во-первых, субординацию нарушил, а во-вторых, такого насупленного и злого директора, какой теперь смотрел на меня, я бы никогда не назвал Дарт Пофигистус.

— Прославляют наш Институт! — заорал он. — Выигрывают элитные галактические конкурсы на стипендии в пост-докторантуру! 

Из кабинета директора я уходил разнесчастным.  
Понял, что жизни мне тут не дадут, и никакой Моровски со всеми своими сверхдальними взаимодействиями силовых полей мидихлориановых органелл меня не спасет. Придется ехать.

Это же мне сказал и Моровски.

— Для карьеры это неплохо, — добавил он. — А работать можно везде.

Если бы я знал, как сложится после этого моя жизнь, я бы никуда не поехал.

Мы ведь с Моровски к тому времени уже поняли, что из-за нелегальных опытов над мидихлориановыми препаратами у нас могут возникнуть много проблем и с Орденом и с научным руководством. Да, мы научились неплохо шифроваться: никто не подозревал, почему мы просиживаем все вечера и выходные в лаборатории. Джедайские ревизоры приезжали еще пару раз и всегда уезжали довольными, но в последний раз решили забрать все старые препараты. То есть, новые препараты нам уже прислали, а старые забрали, чтобы увезти в столицу.

Мы так и не поняли, почему. Я грешил на Тсайю — она как-то обиделась, что я не пришел к ней на день рождения. Вместо этого я делал интереснейший опыт, задуманный Моровски: ввел лабораторной крысе яд, а потом сделал иньекцию облученного мидихлорианового препарата. Крыса выжила. 

Может, это она сболтнула джедаям, что мы делаем с их препаратами какие-то неучтенные опыты? В смысле, не крыса, а Тсайя?

— Вот что, Пауль. Пока тебя нет, мы приостановим экспериментальные исследования, — сказал Моровски. — Переключимся на теорию. К тому же, мы можем изучать ближние взаимодействия силовых полей мидихлориановых органелл на неживых объектах.

Наверно, любого нормального человека способность двигать предметы привела бы в восторг. Да и я, когда первый раз двигал деки по столу, на седьмом небе оказался. А потом подумал — зачем мне это? Банки с лумом из холодильника доставать? Или бумажники по карманам тырить? А других идей мне в голову не приходило. 

Моровски тоже считал, что исследовать мидихлориановые препараты для настоящего ученого намного интереснее. 

В общем, я последовал его совету. Подал заявление на престижную стипендию и, разумеется, легко выиграл конкурс. Еще бы не выиграть — с моими-то двадцатью публикациями за последние три года!

А потом я улетел на планету Собо-Соба. 

За два года стажировки Моровски мне почти ничего не писал. Видимо, боялся, что его холонет-почту может проверить какой-нибудь ответственный джедайский хакер. Я поначалу пытался вставлять в письма намеки на его теоретические исследования, но потом понял: бесполезно.

В университете Собо-Соба я синтезировал ген, позволявший большинству рас повышать электрическое сопротивление тела. А после опытов с ближними взаимодействиями силовых полей мидихлориановых органелл я неожиданно обнаружил у себя способность ионизировать молекулярные частицы. 

Проще говоря, теперь я мог делать так, чтобы воздух около моих пальцев искрился. А через год постоянных тренировок мне удалось создать настоящую молнию. 

Мою первую молнию.

 

**5.**  
Это я узнал еще на планете Собо-Соба: Моровски выбрали директором нашего Института. Первой мне написала Юки, а потом и сам Моровски позвонил по холосвязи. Сказал, что теперь я заведующий лабораторией, а там и до завкафедры недалеко. 

Мне не терпелось возвратиться в Институт, но я должен был завершить здешние исследования. 

Юки встретила меня в космотерминале. 

— Ну как там у нас? — спросил я.

— Знаешь, тут столько всего случилось...

Я это и сам понял, когда увидел его. Ну, Моровски. Я его даже сразу не узнал. Он стал каким-то другим, отдалился от нас. Нет, он по-прежнему каждые выходные сидел на работе. В своем кабинете за деками и датападами. А вот в лаборатории появлялся все реже.

Только не подумайте, что Моровски зазнался и превратился в высокомерного идиота, дорвавшегося до власти. Моровски, безусловно, очень дорожил властью, но воспринимал ее как инструмент. И как нечто естественное, имманентное, данное ему от рождения. В том смысле, что для него естественным было руководить. 

Просто я очень хотел с ним поговорить. Спросить, что нового он разработал — ведь он собирался заняться теорией. Ну и рассказать о своих успехах. Под успехами я в первую очередь подразумевал создание молний — ведь обо всем остальном Моровски уже наверняка прочитал в научных журналах.

И я очень надеялся, что он сам меня вызовет.

Моровски молчал. То есть, он со мной разговаривал исключительно в присутствии Тсайи или Юки. 

Впрочем, свое обещание Моровски сдержал — очень скоро я из заведующего лаборатории стал завкафедры. Теперь у меня была куча докторантов и студентов, с которыми я мог исследовать все, что угодно. За первый год у нас вышло почти сорок публикаций. С финансированием, естественно, проблем не наблюдалось. 

Я пытался вызвать Моровски на откровенный разговор, но он вечно находил оправдания: то времени нет, то надо обсудить нечто более важное, то совещание на носу. А когда я спросил прямо, как там у него с теорией «дальних и ближних взаимодействий силовых полей мидихлориановых органелл», он просто покачал головой и ушел.

Кто знает, сколько времени это бы продолжалось, если бы не наш вахтер. Вахтер, несмотря на все запреты, давно завел кота. И однажды приволок его к нам а лабораторию. Заболел котик, дайте ему таблетку, пожалуйста. Кот висел на руках у вахтера вялой серой тряпкой.

Я это увидел и чуть не заорал, что тут не ветеринарная лечебница. А возмутился я потому, что буквально в это время мы с Моровски опять таскали по лаборатории очередного джедая. Ну да, некоторые проекты Института по-прежнему курировал Орден. 

Реакция джедая была интересной. Он взял кота на руки, погладил, а потом «тактично» сообщил вахтеру, что тому осталось недолго. В смысле, коту. Но переживать и плакать не надо, котику скоро будет очень хорошо. Очень-очень скоро. 

Вахтер смахнул слезу, забрал кота и ушел.

А вечером я зашел по делу к Моровски.  
И на руках у моего шефа мурлыкал тот самый кот. Только теперь уже не вялый, а живой и очень довольный. 

— Теперь ты понял? — спросил меня Моровски.

— Нет, — честно ответил я.

— Эти идиоты тысячи лет изучали эту свою Силу, но так и не научились спасать жизни. Даже свои. А я научился. Да, я создал эту теорию. И уже, как видишь, — он погладил кота, — проверил ее на практике. Вот что значит научный подход к делу. А что делают джедаи? Облучают мидихлорианы всякой гадостью и смотрят, что получится. И на основе этого определяют выживаемость своих рыцарей в условиях сильной радиации! А потом отбирают у нас препараты. Я хотел сделать эти исследования легальными. Так вот, мне не позволили. Сказали, что только Орден имеет право изучать Силу.

— Ты им рассказал, что тоже умеешь...

— Нет. Я предложил им самим участвовать в экспериментах. Они не согласились. А после моей повторной просьбы сказали, что подобные исследования запрещены законом. Спасать жизни запрещено законом, понимаешь?

— И что теперь?

— Теперь? — спросил Моровски, и я подумал, что еще никогда не видел его таким грозным. — Теперь я докажу всему миру, что этот Орден ничего не стоит. Точнее, стоит на пути научного прогресса!

И Моровски посвятил меня в свой план.   
Сумасшедший и весьма опасный.  
Моровски собирался бросить весь Институт на свои разработки, а через год сделать доклад на одной из галактических конференций.  
И рассказать все. То есть, вообще все. 

Я сидел в его кабинете, спорил, переспрашивал, сверялся с собственными записями. 

И чем дальше, тем меньше мне это нравилось.

В реакции джедаев я не сомневался. У меня давно появились соображения, почему вымерли те самые ситхи, в честь которых мы назвались Дартом Плэгиусом и Дартом Сидиусом.

Что же это будет, спрашивал я себя. Наш институт закроют, нас арестуют, а результаты исследований засекретят. Или Орден присвоит их себе. Тоже не сахар.

Я пытался доказать Моровски, что он не прав и что с джедаями ему так просто не сладить. Он мне не верил. Он просто хотел заниматься наукой и не хотел, чтобы ему мешали какие-то джедаи. 

И тогда я сказал, что не хочу в этом участвовать.

Я ушел домой и долго не мог заснуть. Мешали мысли. Мысли о том, как было бы здорово заниматься наукой в мире, где нет Ордена и дурацких законов. О том, что я зря уезжал в пост-докторантуру. И о том, каким счастливым я был несколько лет назад, когда меня и Моровски интересовали исключительно мидихлориановые препараты.

На следующий день состоялось собрание Института. И Моровски ни единым словом не обмолвился о том плане исследований, который он мне вчера показывал. Меня это насторожило. 

Жизнь потекла по-прежнему. Я работал, преподавал, писал статьи и ходатайства на гранты. Заинтересовал своей деятельностью несколько транснациональных корпораций и получил солидные субсидии на исследования. А в свободное время экспериментировал со своими молниями. Кстати, я так и не рассказал о них Моровски. Может быть, и зря. Еще я экспериментировал с внушением, причем использовал опытные наблюдения самого Моровски. 

Я следил за ним. Я следил за каждым его шагом и пытался понять, что он будет делать дальше. Я узнал, что Моровски собирает новую исследовательскую группу. Я узнал, что все члены этой группы дали подписку на неразглашение результатов. Я узнал, что он начал опасную игру с Орденом. Моровски стал часто бывать на Корусканте. 

Я был уверен, что он ведет Институт к гибели. 

Только Моровски явно не предполагал, что одна из его юных докторанток окажется столь внушаемой. Ну да, мне повезло, и девочка помогла сделать копию всех файлов с датапада Моровски.

Все выходные я посвятил чтению. Оказывается, у моего шефа были готовы рукописи монографии и десятка публикаций. И данные, данные, данные, кривые и таблицы, бесконечный поток чисел и холограмм... 

Вот только своего имени я там не нашел. 

Оно и понятно: я же сам заявил, что не хочу в этом участвовать.  
Или нет?  
Меня мучили мысли о научной славе. Я мнил себя героическим победителем мракобесов из Ордена, революционером и светилом прогресса. 

Теперь — нет.  
Теперь все поверят Моровски, а не мне.  
Как будто и не было никакого «эффекта Моровски-Каваля». 

Моровски словно игнорировал меня, а я не знал, что мне делать.   
Не знал до того дня, когда он не засобирался на крупную конференцию. И я понял, о чем он собирается там рассказывать.

Мы сидели в его кабинете и пили кофе.   
Кружку за кружкой.  
Как тогда, семь лет назад.  
Как тогда, семь лет назад, в окно кабинета заглянуло солнце. 

Ночью Моровски умер. Яда в крови не нашли — я использовал вещество, которое легко перерабатывается мидихлориановыми органеллами. Чуть-чуть меньшая концентрация — и Моровски мог бы выжить. Врач поставил диагноз: сердечная недостаточность. 

А когда в Институт заявились джедайские следователи, я понял, что вместе с шефом похоронил и свою научную карьеру.

Всю документацию Моровски я похитил. Джедаи так ничего и не узнали о Дарте Плэгиусе, а его проекты закрыли. 

Я улетел с планеты. Сменил несколько имен, пару лет колесил по всей Галактике, а потом остановился на Набу, и не только потому, что мне всегда нравились шууры. 

Теперь у меня была цель.   
И я знал, как ее достичь. 

А после того, как вы напечатали сотню статей в самых лучших научных журналах, собрали около десятка престижных премий и уломали пару олигархов дать вам денег на непонятные исследования, политика — не более чем детская забава.


End file.
